


Alternative disicipline

by insanenoodlyguy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Royalty, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanenoodlyguy/pseuds/insanenoodlyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula has just conquered Ba Sing Se. And  then she relaxed her guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative disicipline

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Season 2 finale.

Azula hit the ground with a wet thud. The plan had officially been shot to hell. Uncle Iroh hadn’t surrendered in that cave. He just decided to get close to her. She'd known to bind his hands and feet and gag him, but who was supposed to know he could shoot flame from his nostrils!

Zuko hadn’t even fucking tried to fight back, but honestly that probably wouldn’t have changed the ending of this. Her Dai Li agents were strewn about the throne room’s floor. Mai had been thrown by an explosion into a wall and wasn't moving. Ty Lee had actually managed to get close to the old man, only to actually be hit so hard by a closed fist her head bent in a way even she wasn't supposed to be able to move. Azula had thought at least this had put Iroh in perfect position to take a full on lightning blast, but somehow he sent it back at her. She'd thought the incident on the ship had been a fluke!

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was grabbed by the ear, and wrenched to her feat. It wasn't enough the old man had actually disabled her fire bending like some fat, balding Ty Lee, now he was dragging her like she was still a babe! 

"Enough of this Azula! My brothers dreams have always been insane, but now they nearly killed the world itself! Do you even realize what would happen if the Avatar died in that state? No more standing by!" 

Still full of at least one kind of fire, Azula shot back. "Your victory here changes nothing! Father will still rule the world, and history will remember you as a traitorous footnote! And make no mistake Uncle, the-augh!" 

Iroh had dragged her to the throne, and had sat upon it. Tugging her head to the side, he stuck a leg out and sent her to her knees, then grabbing her by the back of her shirt and hoisting her across his legs. "You have been far too spoiled niece! It is high time you received some discipline." With that, he shifted his legs, pointing her buttocks upward. Azula had just enough time to figure out what was about to happen before the pain began.

Azula screamed. Not so much from the pain, though it did hurt. But she'd had pain before. No, it was the base indignity of the situation. Here, on the throne of the city she'd conquered, she was being treated as a peasent whelp needing to be paddled! 

"You!" he was punctuating each of his words with another slap "ARE! NOT! THAT! SPECIAL!" Insult to injury. "STOP! CONQUERING! THINGS! DRINK! SOME! GODDAMN! TEA!" Azula couldn't speak, it was really starting to hurt now. She did however try to shake her head in protest. Iroh brought his hand down one more time, the hardest yet, and left it there. "What is your problem girl? You and your brother alike! So quick to burning and destroying! He was stuck on a ship full of men and no hope of a woman, he at least has some excuse! I highly doubt however that your a vir... no. Is that it?"

Now Azula found her voice, head snapping up "Torture and humiliate me if you must uncle, but I am not having a special family talk with you!" 

Iroh stared into her eyes a moment, then shook his head. "By Agni. Of course. Powerful youngsters with all the fire of youth and no outlet. Of course they want to burn everything."

Azula's cheeks burned in embarrassment. Damn the Old Lech! "It's not like that at all! I'm focused! Chaste by choice! Unlike my Brother, the scarred fa-gah!" Iroh smacked her with his other hand, across the face this time. 

"This is not an argument! This is a lecture!" Iroh rolled his eyes. "All these urges, and you don't even try to put them towards something that'd at least inflict pleasure for once! The fire nation's children are not meant to be as frigid as you!" 

Azula longed more then ever to expel flame again. She was not frigid! She was dedicated! Besides, why should she give anything of herself to some unworthy soldier or bumbling servant? She needed someone strong! Powerful! Someone who could stand against her! Someone who... what the hell?

Iroh had moved a finger underneath the hem of her pants. "in fact, I suspect you've never even inflicted pleasure on yourself..."

"Uncle..." Azula ventured in a voice both confused and appalled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"Up till now, obviously approaching this the wrong way." Iroh responded. His hand was now gently caressing the buttocks he'd been tanning before. "You've known pain forever. More won't improve you. You need to try the opposite." 

Azula was ready to dub this a particularly bad day. She'd just gotten spanked figuratively in battle and literally right after, and now a sex-obsessed old man was ready to complete his dominance of her by molesting. This was not the strong man she'd had in mind for this! And yet, this was the first man who'd ever touched her in such ways... she felt the same tension in her loins she'd first felt watching her brother's face burn as Iroh index finger traced down perineum and just began to hit the bottom of her lips.

Iroh himself did feel a little weird about this. He’d always been a bit uncomfortable with most of the habits of royalty, incest amongst them. On the other hand, he’d not been able to beat the anger out of either of his brothers children (or in one case, the stupid), and since that nice water bending girl has last been seen trying to kill Zuko and the tea shop girl with the ample chest was nowhere near, there was only one sibling to test this on right now with who was at hair. With a sigh, he dragged a calloused finger across the girls slit, till he found the protruding bump near the top. Azula began squirming like a fish on a hook, but he pressed a hand firmly on her back to keep her in place. 

Azula stopped fighting it. She was royalty after all. They did shit like this. She’d always had strange dreams about her father, and after watching him smash the heads of two Earthbenders together moments ago, she now was willing to admit felt a similar twitching feeling in her abdomen at the time for her uncle. And his fingers were amazing! She felt as if the whole area was getting hotter and hotter. Then she realized it was. He was warming his hand! It was becoming uncomfortably hot between her legs, and damned if it wasn’t working for her! The fire in her loins burned hotter and hotter, till suddenly she drenched it, her uncles hand and her undergarments with liquid, spasms and moans.

Exhausted from the physical and mental drain of her first orgasm, when her uncle let go of her she slid right to the floor. Iroh stood up, and with far more dignity then anybody should have in this situation simply walked towards the door. “I’ll be escaping now.”

“As soon as my legs stop twitching, I will hunt you down and kill you for this, you know. I have to.” Azula felt she had to say it, though for some reason she couldn’t summon any of the hate she knew she should be feeling. 

Her Uncle turned back to her, and snorted. “You’re going to lock yourself in whatever room you’ve claimed as your own in this palace and experiment until you can recreate what just happened.” 

As he stepped out the door, and she heard fading sounds of yells and fire, she finally found her anger again. Damned Old Pervert. She hated him most of all when he was right.


End file.
